


Breakfast

by SpanglesandSass (Fidella)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidella/pseuds/SpanglesandSass
Summary: For the prompt:1. Stressed out Steve gets pamperedIf anyone needed a lazy day and breakfast in bed, it's probably Steve.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/gifts).




End file.
